Jugando a ser Dios
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Una noche lluviosa, Helena recibe la visita de alguien que cambiará su vida por completo. Una amiga del pasado tiene un terrible secreto que revelarle y pondrá la vida de la agente Harper de cabeza... ¿Estará Helena preparada para conocer la verdad? ***Este fic participa en el reto "Noche de Brujas, Zombies y Alimañas" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror***


_"No hay maldad tan mala como la que nace de la semilla del bien."_

 _Baldassare Castiglione_

 _31 de octubre de 2017_

Estoy tumbada en el sofá de la sala de estar, con la televisión encendida, una taza de té irlandés enfriándose sobre la mesita de centro y mi viejo diario sobre mis regazo, el cual no había escrito desde mis últimas vacaciones por Australia, hace más de cuatro años.

Hoy escuché una frase de labios de mi terapeuta, la Doctora Karen Reid, la cual no he podido sacar de mi cabeza aún:

 _Cuando algo "sale mal" no eres un fracaso, eres un éxito que tuvo un tropiezo._

Es curioso como aquella mujer alta, de pelo rizado y piel de porcelana, siempre ataviada en trajes formales de colores tan tristes que contrastan con su personalidad excéntrica y divertida; logra ponerse de malas ante el simple hecho de mencionar la palabra "Fracaso", y es que es increíble como sólo siete sencillas letras describen lo que ha sido mi vida estos últimos años. Hoy tuve una sesión interesante con Karen. Esta vez no preguntó acerca de cómo iban las cosas en mi trabajo, ni de asuntos del corazón; de antemano sabe que la agencia está apunto de despedirme y que mi última cita acaba de casarse con cierta espía oriental de la cual no deseo recordar su nombre. Esta vez tocó un tema muy sensible, el cual en mis veintinueve años, jamás me había detenido a pensar: la maternidad.

Karen sabe que soy tutora de Sally y de hecho, me pidió que la llevara conmigo en mi próxima sesión. Soy una mujer de principios firmes y algo que definitivamente no tolero son las mentiras; sin embargo, confieso que tuve mentir, no sólo a mi doctora, sino a todos aquellos que me conocen. La gente a mi alrededor cree que Sally Harper es la hija de mi hermano Ben; un marine que murió en combate hace apenas un par de meses en medio oriente. Algo que aprendí muy bien durante mi entrenamiento en la CIA fue a cubrir bien mis huellas. Es curioso como con cinco mil dólares puedes darle vida a un hermano que jamás tuviste —no creí que la vida humana valiera tan poco—, conseguí los documentos necesarios para que Benjamín Harper tuviera un lugar en mi árbol genealógico y así poderme hacer cargo de Sally.

Aún recuerdo el día en que aquella pequeña tocó a mi puerta. Había tenido un día terrible: volé más de veinte horas en avión después de capturar un peligroso ladrón de cuello blanco, dedicado a estafar a inversionistas poderosos. Esa noche la lluvia cayó con toda su fuerza sobre Washington, así que las calles estaban vacías y encontrar un taxi disponible se convirtió en toda una odisea. Cuando por fin logré llegar a mi apartamento, descubrí que las llaves se quedaron en el cajón de mi escritorio. Solté una maldición en voz alta —sin importarme que la honorable y siempre correcta Señora Hudson me dedicara una de sus miradas inquisidoras, aunque todos en el piso seis, saben que esa mujer tiene como pasatiempo espiar a sus vecinos—, y le di un puñetazo a la puerta, haciendo que ésta se abriera de golpe, arrancándome una sonrisa del rostro.

Lo primero que encontré al cruzar el umbral fue la correspondencia de la semana desperdigada por el suelo. Un paquete envuelto en papel marrón y con sellos postales de Bruselas, llamó mi atención. No tenía remitente, sólo aparecía mi dirección con una caligrafía tan singular, que pude reconocer desde el primer trazo. Recuerdo que mi corazón sintió una punzada de dolor, para después dar paso a la furia; si bien podía tirar aquella caja a la basura, mi curiosidad en ese momento fue más grande y decidí abrirla de inmediato.

Me encontré con una figura de un cisne de cristal cortado en un estuche de madera labrado a mano. Me senté en el sofá, puse la figura sobre la mesa de centro y la miré por varios minutos. En el pasado conocí muchos hombres de muchas clases: intelectuales, amantes de las fiestas, aburridos, etc. Pero esta era la primera vez que encontraba con uno de la cual no me hubiese gustado conocer jamás: los cínicos.

En el fondo de la caja, había una nota en papel corriente que decía:

 _Sé que es un error enviarte esto, pero es la única forma que encuentro para decirte que no quiero perderte Helena. Espero y algún día volvamos a ser amigos como antes._

 _Tuyo_

 _LSK_

¿Qué no quería perderme?, ¿Acaso creía que me tragaría sus palabras de novio arrepentido?

Tomé la figura y la lancé contra la pared, haciendo que esta se rompiera por el suelo de la habitación. La sala de estar aún estaba en penumbras y la suave luz de la luna se coló por la ventana, reflejándose en los fragmentos de cristal, haciendo que estos brillaran como gemas preciosas. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro mientras seguía leyendo la nota dentro de la caja. Leon creía que con un estúpido regalo conseguiría que me olvidara de su engaño. En el tiempo en que salimos juntos, debió darse cuenta de que soy una mujer muy resentida con quien me lastima. ¿Pensó que nunca me daría cuenta de sus encuentros con Ada Wong?

Me odié a mí misma por ser tan ingenua, pero sobre todo por no querer admitir lo que era evidente ante mis ojos y me negué a ver por temor a perder al hombre que amaba: Leon nunca logró olvidarse de Ada.

Necesitaba calmarme, así que corrí a la cocina a servirme un trago. Después de buscar por varios minutos, encontré una botella de vodka que sobró de la navidad del año anterior; tomé mi taza favorita, la llené hasta la mitad y tomé de un solo golpe su contenido. Me dispuse a volverme a servir otro trago cuando de pronto alguien tocó a mi puerta.

Encendí la luz de la sala de estar y me asomé por la mirilla de la puerta para ver de quien se trataba. Eran las once de la noche, así que no podía ser un vendedor de suscripciones o mi casero el Señor Halloway —un viejo verde que buscaba cualquier excusa para aparecerse en mi apartamento y así poder mirar mi escote—. Mi sorpresa fue mayor al advertir que se trataba de una niña con una mochila en forma de conejo colgada por la espalda y vestida con un impermeable rosa claro. Al principio pensé que se trataba de alguna niña exploradora tratando de vender galletas o quizá alguna nieta de la Señora Hudson enviada por la anciana para averiguar de una vez por todas cuál era mi empleo. Algo en la pequeña se me hizo familiar y una extraña sensación me embargó: como si ya nos hubiésemos conocido antes.

Abrí la puerta y antes de dirigirme a la niña, ésta entro corriendo al apartamento hasta llegar a la alcoba, donde se ocultó dentro del armario. No entendí lo que sucedía, sólo recuerdo que seguí el camino de huellas mojadas que dejó sobre el piso de linóleo.

—Oye, abre la puerta. ¿Quién eres y porque has entrado así a mi casa?

Ella no respondió.

— ¿Hay alguien que quiera hacerte daño? Soy policía. No dejare que te hagan daño.

La puerta del armario se abrió. La niña salió arrastrando los pies y con la mirada hacia el piso, pero esta vez llevaba en las manos un sobre amarillo, el cual me entregó.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunté intrigada— ¿Estás segura de que quieres que lo lea?

Ella asintió con un ademán y se sentó encima de mi cama.

La imité en el acto y abrí el sobre. Se trataba de una carta y comencé a leerla en voz alta:

 _Helena:_

 _Sé que es un poco atrevido de mi parte escribirte esta nota, sobre todo porque han pasado más de cinco años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, es acerca de Sally, la niña que te entregó este mensaje._

 _Búscame en el hospital St. George, habitación 306. Lleva a Sally contigo y no tardes._

 _Atentamente._

 _M. Lawrence_

Volví a leer la nota ante la sorpresa de saber quién la había escrito. Molly Lawrence fue mi compañera de piso durante algún tiempo y mejor amiga de la secundaria. La última vez que nos vimos fue hace cinco años, cuando nos encontramos por casualidad en el centro comercial. En aquella ocasión, ella lucía distinta a la chica con la que fumé mi primer cigarrillo y bebí mi primera cerveza. Su rostro parecía cansado y su peculiar sonrisa fue desplazada por una mirada cargada de miedo y angustia. Había escuchado rumores de que Molly había pasado un divorcio tormentoso y en su trabajo las cosas no iban del todo bien… Siempre creí que conseguiría tener la vida feliz que siempre soñó: un marido apuesto, una casa en los suburbios llena de niños y un empleo de ensueño... Ahora entiendo que nunca se obtiene lo que uno quiere.

Mi mente se llenó de preguntas y como la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes; tomé mi abrigo, busqué mis llaves y me encaminé con Sally hacia el hospital St. George. Durante el camino, intenté entablar conversación con la niña; sin embargo, se negaba hablar conmigo. Cualquier otra persona se hubiese sentido mal por la actitud antisocial de Sally, por mi parte, me pareció gracioso que se mantuviera en silencio y con el semblante rígido.

Me recordó a mí misma a su edad…

Por fin llegamos al hospital. Me encaminé hacia la recepción donde busqué a alguien que pudiera decirme en que piso se encontraba mi amiga. El lugar era un caos; apenas una hora antes, un camión chocó de frente contra un autobús de pasajeros y todo el personal médico estaba reunido en la sala de urgencias atendiendo a los heridos. Podían escucharse sollozos y los pasos de las enfermeras intentando tranquilizar a las víctimas. Al ver que no había ningún tipo de vigilancia, me dirigí hacia el elevador y oprimí el botón que me llevaría hasta el tercer piso.

Una vez ahí, busqué la habitación 306. Caminé por el amplio pasillo llevando a Sally de la mano, la niña aún se negaba a hablar conmigo; no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Por qué Molly enviaría a esta pequeña a buscarme? , ¿Acaso las dos estarían en problemas?

Llegué por fin hasta el ala de terapia intensiva y una vez ahí encontré la habitación de mi amiga. El nauseabundo olor a antiséptico me revolvió el estómago y el sonido intermitente de los monitores médicos logró ponerme los nervios de punta. Sally soltó mi mano y corrió hacia la cama donde Molly yacía dormida.

Me acerqué a paso lento, intentando no despertarla. Sally estaba de pie junto a la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Molly.

—Veo que lograste dar con ella —dijo Molly al tiempo que acariciaba a Sally por la cabeza—. Buena chica.

—Molly…

—Lena…—ella sonrió—. Me alegra volver a verte, amiga.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —pregunté.

—Hay algo que debes saber. Toma asiento —me dijo señalando con el dedo la silla de madera que se encontraba junto a la ventana.

Arrastré la silla hasta quedar a su lado, me senté y un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de las dos. Molly estaba conectada a un monitor cardiaco y su rostro estaba cubierto de cardenales y algunos raspones. Pensé que quizá ella había sufrió algún tipo de accidente; no obstante, por mi experiencia como agente, supe que había recibido una terrible golpiza.

—Voy a morir, ¿sabes? Y nada podrá evitar que eso suceda —dijo Molly desviando la mirada.

—No digas tonterías —repuse, irritada.

—Necesito contarte un terrible secreto, Lena. Antes de comenzar mi historia, necesito pedirte una cosa.

—Te escucho —respondí, mas intrigada que nunca.

—Perdóname Helena —un par de lágrimas surcaron los ojos de Molly.

— ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?

Sally me miró con sus brillantes ojos castaños y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, como una descarga de electricidad encendiendo todo a su paso. Sentí una extraña conexión con ella; su cabello largo y oscuro era del mismo color que el mío y su tez pálida, me recordaba por momentos a mi hermana Debbie. ¿Quién demonios era esa pequeña?

—Te he puesto en una posición difícil. Sé que estos últimos años, tu vida no ha sido sencilla; supe lo que le sucedió a Deborah y en verdad lo lamento mucho.

—No te entiendo.

—Hace algún tiempo trabajé como genetista para la corporación Neo Umbrella. Mi trabajo consistía en realizar investigaciones acerca de la clonación humana —me relató Molly—. La idea era crear seres humanos a partir de células madre, para fines médicos.

—Quieres decir que jugabas a ser Dios en tu laboratorio —agregué, irritada. La idea de que alguien rompiera las leyes de la naturaleza era algo inconcebible para mí.

—Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me he arrepentido de ello —dijo en tono sincero—. En fin. Un día, mi jefe me pidió que realizara un proceso de fecundación In vitro para dar origen a un bebé. Me contó una historia acerca de que su hermana no podía concebir y ningún médico le daba esperanzas de que aquello sucediera con el método de fertilización que se realizaba en las clínicas ginecológicas. Accedí a ayudarlo como un favor personal, él se encargaría de llevar una muestra de un óvulo de su hermana y el esperma de su cuñado.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? —inquirí, intrigada. Jamás me imaginé que Molly Lawrence trabajara para una de las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas. Aunque bien, ella pudo haber sido engañada, ya que Neo Umbrella operaba bajo la fachada de una empresa farmacéutica en pro de la salud mundial.

—Una noche después del trabajo llegó con las muestras. Llevé a cabo el procedimiento de forma tradicional. Una vez fecundado el ovulo, fue implantado en una de nuestras voluntarias de prueba. El método fue todo un éxito; no obstante, cuando revisé los contenedores de las muestras, noté que el del óvulo provenía de una clínica de fertilidad en Washington. Aún conservaba la etiqueta, así que rastree el código del paciente y descubrí que había sido robada del Maternity Safe Care. ¿Te resulta conocido ese lugar?

Yo me quedé de piedra. Hace algunos años me había sometido a unos exámenes de fertilidad en la Clínica Maternity Safe Care, en un arrebato de instinto maternal durante un periodo de mi vida. Mi médico me dijo podía concebir en el momento que quisiera pero para estar segura me recomendó acudir a aquel lugar. El personal me dijo que se había desecho de todas las muestras, tanto de sangre como de cualquier fluido que tomaron de mi cuerpo para realizar los estudios.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Molly?

—Que la muestra de ovulo era tuya. El bebé que concebí bajo mi microscopio es la niña que te visitó anoche en tu apartamento.

Me levanté de la silla y comencé a dar vueltas en círculos, intentando calmar mi propia ansiedad. La historia de Molly era una locura, seguramente estaba pasando un mal momento y quería dejarme a su hija bajo mi cuidado. Si eso era lo que deseaba, no tenía por qué inventar un cuento tan retorcido.

—Déjate de bromas, Molly. Esa niña no puede ser…

—Yo misma vi con mis propios ojos tu nombre en la pantalla del ordenador. La muestra era tuya. Sally es tu hija.

Sentí como la sangre se me heló en las venas. La tensión se acumuló en mi espalda como un enorme bloque de concreto y una punzada me atravesó las sienes, causándome un fuerte mareo. No podía creer lo que Molly acababa de confesarme; aunque a decir verdad, después de los sucesos en Edonia y China, aunado a la forma en la que Deb murió; aprendí que el hombre no tiene el menor escrúpulo cuando se trata de jugar a ser Dios con la vida humana. Me volví hacia el sofá, donde Sally dormía plácidamente con su libro de cuentos sobre el regazo. Fue entonces que comprendí lo del gran parecido conmigo a su edad.

Me acerqué a ella y quité un mechón de su frente. No podía creer que aquella niña era mi hija. A pesar de lo duro que podía ser mi trabajo, siempre tuve el deseo de convertirme en madre; quería una casa grande donde poder tener una familia, con un hombre a mi lado. Ahora, la mente enferma de Molly, me había arrebatado la experiencia de sentir crecer a mi primer hijo en mi vientre. La rabia amenazó con segarme y cometer una locura en contra de la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga. Regresé hacia donde yacía Molly y decidí enfrentarla.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Es complicado, Lena. No lo entenderías.

—Ponme a prueba —la reté, furiosa—. Soy toda oídos.

Molly suspiró y tuvo un ataque de tos.

—Después de que Sally nació, me enteré de que mi jefe tenía otros planes para ella. La historia de su hermana que deseaba convertirse en madre era una mentira.

— ¿Qué hicieron con ella?

—La llevaron a un centro de investigación en Suiza donde estuvo recluida hasta los tres años. De acuerdo a los archivos que encontré, Sally fue el sujeto de pruebas para el desarrollo de un suero experimental —relató Molly desviando la mirada hacia Sally.

La imagen de Deborah transformada en aquella criatura salvaje vino a mi mente de golpe, causándome una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Jamás pensé que otro integrante de mi familia estaba a punto de tener el mismo destino que Deb. Imaginé por un momento a Sally convertida en un monstruo y de pronto sentí como la sangre bullía en mis venas.

—Nunca deje de buscarla —continuó Molly su relato, esta vez dedicándome una mirada cargada de dolor—. En cuanto supe en donde estaba, viajé hasta Suiza para sacarla de ese laboratorio. No fue tarea fácil; había mucha seguridad vigilando el lugar. Tuve que pedirle ayuda a un viejo amigo que trabajaba como guardia en las instalaciones. Una vez que logré salir con Sally de ahí, comenzó nuestra pesadilla.

— ¿Pesadilla?

—Tuvimos que escondernos por tres años. Viajamos por varios lugares, quedarnos más de tres meses en un mismo sitio estaba prohibido. Una noche Sally me preguntó por su verdadera madre y le conté lo que sabía de ti, Lena. Deberías haber visto su rostro cuando le dije que su mamá era policía —Molly tuvo un acceso de tos—. Me sentía cansada de huir, pensé que Neo Umbrella estaba acabada después de la crisis en China y el ataque en Edonia; fue por eso que decidí volver a Washington. Creí que por fin seriamos libres, pero al parecer me equivoqué.

— ¿Ellos te hicieron esto? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Así es. Un grupo de hombres me emboscó mientras volvía del supermercado. Por suerte no lograron ver a Sally, ya que la había dejado sola en casa —de pronto vi como sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Me preguntaron por la niña, yo les dije que estaba muerta. Me dieron una paliza en un callejón, pero sostuve mi versión de la historia. Ellos piensan que Sally no sobrevivió al virus mortal que corre por su sangre.

¿Virus mortal? ¿Era una broma? Cada vez comprendía menos la historia de Molly.

—Lena, esos hombres van a volver por mí en cualquier momento. Necesito que cuides de Sally a partir de hoy —me suplicó sollozando.

—Claro que cuidaré de ella —le dije sosteniendo su mano—. Puedes estar tranquila.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, Harper.

De pronto todos los recuerdos de mi adolescencia con Molly, vinieron a mi mente como una oleada. Desde la primera vez que nos escapamos de clases para tomarnos el día libre, cuando pusimos polvos pica pica en el sostén de Jenna Rowllings por burlarse de nosotras en la clase de gimnasia —aquello fue el espectáculo del siglo—, hasta la noche de graduación en la cual terminamos bebiendo cervezas en las gradas del campo de futbol con nuestras parejas de baile, mientras el resto se divertía en la fiesta dentro del gimnasio.

Tenía que ayudarla, no podía dejar que mi mejor amiga sufriera una muerte horrorosa, sólo porque su único delito fue hacer lo correcto.

—Molly, te sacaré de aquí y buscaremos ayuda. La agencia donde trabajo puede protegerte y…

—No hay tiempo, Lena —me dijo apretando mi mano con fuerza—. Debes salir de aquí y proteger a Sally.

— ¿Por qué les interesa tanto recuperar a Sally?

—Su sangre es valiosa. El suero experimental combinado con el ADN de tu hija, dio como resultado una cepa de un virus muy poderoso. Ningún sujeto de pruebas logró sobrevivir a él, excepto Sally. Cuando desmantelaron las instalaciones de Neo Umbrella, todas las muestras fueron incineradas, al igual que los archivos de la investigación. Lo único que queda de aquella arma mortal, corre por las venas de esa niña —Molly me dedicó una sonrisa cálida, y por un momento volví a verla como la chica alegre y despreocupada que fue en su adolescencia—. Ahora debes irte.

—Molly… —la abracé, mientras lloraba como una chiquilla asustada.

—Siempre has sido fuerte, Lena —me susurró al tiempo que me estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos—. Lamento haberte metido en todo este lío, amiga.

Me alejé de ella y entonces comprendí que había llegado el momento de decir adiós. No me percaté de que Sally ya estaba despierta, hasta que ella tomó mi mano. Molly sonrió por última vez, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Después de aquella noche, no volví a ver a Molly con vida. Días después salió una noticia en el periódico, donde una paciente del hospital St. George se había quitado la vida, saltando desde el techo del edificio.

Desde entonces mi vida cambió radicalmente. Tuve que deshacerme de mi cuarto de estudio y ahora es la habitación de Sally. Ya no hay botellas de licor en los estantes; ahora hay leche y cereales con malvaviscos. Tampoco hay envases de comida china y cuentas por pagar desperdigadas en el piso de la sala de estar; debo cuidarme de no tropezar con alguna muñeca o pisar algún otro juguete.

Sally entiende que en casa puede llamarme "mamá", pero al cruzar la puerta, sólo soy la "Tía Lena". Muchas mujeres temen a la maternidad, en mi caso, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber ocurrido; ya no me siento sola y tengo una razón para continuar luchando para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor.

Hay noches en las que escucho ruidos extraños y me despierto con mi arma en la mano, esperando no encontrarme con quienes buscan llevarse a Sally para llevar a cabo sus perversos planes. La amenaza siempre estará ahí, persiguiéndome como una sombra con la cual tengo que lidiar sin que ésta lucha me robe mi felicidad. Debo cuidar mis pasos y también los de mi hija.

Creo que esto es todo por hoy. Sally me espera en la puerta con su disfraz de conejo rosa; prometí llevarla a pedir dulces esta noche de brujas. Es el segundo año que lo hacemos juntas y debo confesar que es muy divertido.

Tuya

Helena.

.

.

Leon cerró el diario de Helena y lo guardó en su chaqueta. Dio un vistazo rápido al que alguna vez fuese el apartamento de su ex novia, pero vio que no quedaba mucho de él; todos los muebles de la sala de estar estaban completamente calcinados y la habitación que alguna vez perteneció a Sally quedó reducida a cenizas. La noche anterior, un terrible incendio arrasó con uno de los edificios de condominios en la calle Madison.

Las causas de aquel siniestro son desconocidas. Durante horas, personal de emergencias y bomberos se hicieron cargo de la situación. Leon buscó entre los escombros, así como en hospitales y clínicas donde fueron llevaron a los heridos, algún indicio de que Helena todavía seguía con vida, sin conseguirlo.

Hasta el día de hoy, Leon aún sigue buscando a Helena...

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Antes que nada les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer este fic._

 _Quiero agradecer a quienes me empujaron a escribir esta locura:_

 _Mis betas **Polatrixu** y **AdrianaSnapeHouse** por ayudarme a corregir durante el desarrollo del fic. _

**_SKANDROSITA, CMosser, Violette Moore_** _y_ ** _Light of the Moon 12_** _por el apoyo que me dieron para realizar esta historia._

 _Dudas, comentarios... lo que sea, siéntanse libres de expresarse_

 _XOXO_

 _Addie Redfield :3_


End file.
